A ghost in time
by SweetBrownie
Summary: The tenth doctor (David Tannen) and Donna Noble (Catherine Tate) accidentally comes to Rapture, and the doctor reveals that this mysterious town at the bottom of the sea should not exist. (One-shot, but will one day in the far future have more chapters)


**Author note: Mostly did this as something for the future. But for now, it´s a one-shot, and it will surely take ages till I do further chapters on it. But if you have anything to say about this it´s all up to you to write a review.**

* * *

The sound of drops of water falling on the floor echoes in a dark hallway. Some distant cry can be heard. A shadow runs past, stops to look around and then starts running again. The footsteps of the unknown figure grow distant and the alley grows still once again with the water falling from the ceiling.

But not before long another sound is heard, and out of nowhere comes a blue box. The words "POLICE BOX" is visible over the door. A few seconds goes by before the door opens and a confused man pops his head out. He takes some wary steps outside.

- This is not the museum of history of the Sages, he states.

- What? a voice from inside the box asks, and a red-haired female pops her head out the door. You said something?

- This isn´t right, the man says to himself and walks past the woman on the way back inside. Where are we?

The woman stands at the door and looks out at the surroundings. She opens her mouth as to say something, but quickly closed it again as she looks at the man inside the police box. The interior of the box is several times larger than the outside suggests, something that can look like magic. But it´s not magic, it´s technology so advanced it´s hard to describe to those who don´t know high level of mathematics and physics.

- No, Donna, this isn´t right at all, the man says as he looks at a screen attached to a big machine, with several panels around it. This is completely wrong. We are still on earth.

Donna looks back at the outside with a worrying look. If she has understood it right, they should be on a far away planet inhabited by a wise race called the Sages. But apparently they are not. They are, according to the man, still on earth. But having grown up on earth Donna is unsure if it is earth. She can´t recognize this place, and she have never heard of something like it either.

- Doctor, are you sure? Donna asks as she takes a step outside.

The Doctor looks closer at the screen with growing eyes.

-… it can´t be…, he whispers.

Donna takes a few more steps down the hall and passes a big window with thick glass. She looks out thru the window and gets shocked at what she sees: fishes, aquatic plants and sea-living mammals. But not only that, but also several buildings and a system of catwalks between them with walls made of glass, all surrounded by seawater.

- Rapture, The Doctor breathes.

He hurries to the doors and looks out at Donna.

- Donna, come in here, quick!

The woman comes back to the box and walks inside, with The Doctor closing the door behind her.

- I saw a city under the water, she says, pointing at the door. Doctor, what is this place?

- Rapture, he speaks while he goes around the ring of panels, pushing buttons and pulling levers. And as you said, it´s a city under the water.

- And it is on earth? Why haven´t I heard about it?

- Because it shouldn´t exist. The founder died as he made the blueprints of the place, and no-one saw it thru to be built.

- But… it´s there. I know what I saw.

The Doctor stops at the screen and takes a look at it, getting a frustrated face.

- I know, he says and looks at Donna. That´s what worries me. This whole complex is like a ghost in time; it should not exist, but yet here it is.

Donna is quiet as she looks on when The Doctor keeps on working with the panels, wondering how a city that never been built can possibly exist.

- What have changed? The Doctor mumbles as he takes another look at the screen. Something must have triggered or jump-started the construction in the past, but what?

A screech makes the two of them snap their heads at the entrance. Then the door starts to shake and tremble, as if someone is attacking it from the outside.

- Then why not go to the past and find out? Donna suggests, fright spreading as to what there is on the outside. Like, NOW!

- Yes, lets, The Doctor speaks and springs into action, setting the machine to travel back in time. Here we go.

With a final push on a button, the whole room shakes mildly. The box disappears and whatever attacking it stops to look around, confused. Another cry escapes its lips before it runs down the hallway. And, yet again, the scene goes back into what it was before; empty, dark and murky.


End file.
